New Friends and a New Life
by White Rose Fox
Summary: Kuramaxoc. Kurama has a girlfriend and he takes to Genkai's temple for her to meet his friends. What happens when the all meet.


New Friends and a New Life

Chapter One: Getting Ready

White Rose Fox: Here is another story I have written. I used this first chapter for my senior project so I hope that you guys and girls like it. To note that most of the action that people love will must likely be in later chapters. The beginning is for my character to meet new people. Well enjoy this first chapter of this story.

I give thanks to my Beta reader Kerica. Sorry people I accidently put the wrong chapter up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho only the characters I made.

I slowly pack my bag with my clothes and I also pack some items to entertain myself with. I sigh to myself while I place my pajamas in the bag, _'I don't want to spend the weekend at Genkai's with people I don't know. Though I know if I didn't show up Kurama would come and carry me there against my will.'_

I put the last of what I need into my bag and pull the string closed so my belongings won't fall out. I hesitantly walk out of my room to the hallway and I reach the stairs a few minutes. I take the stairs to the main floor of the house, which is a rather short climb down. I head to the front door to go outside.

Once I was outside I head for the main sidewalk that leads to the temple. Shortly after I reach the sidewalk I start walking down it to reach the staircase to Genkai's Temple. I dread the long climb, but to post pone the inevitable I sigh and start walking _slowly_ up the many stairs.

I finally reach the top of the stairs after walking up them for a whooping fifteen minutes. I walk to the front door of the temple and knock gently, hoping no one would hear and I could escape home. Sadly, after a few minutes somebody opens the door for me; it is Yukina. She realizes it is me and she lets me inside.

"Do you need any help with the preparations for the sleepover?" I ask.

"Yes I do. Can you set up the beds in each room that needs new bedding and new sheets?" she replies.

I walk to the room I will be using and set my bag down on the bed. With my load gone I head back out of the room to one of the rooms that need new sheets. I open the door to the room, and I walk inside to the bed to see that the sheets are folded and ready to be put on. I take off the old bed sheet and replace it with the clean one. After I was done with that, I spread out the top sheet and head off to finish the other rooms.

I finish with the rooms after forty-five minutes of working on them. At last I head out of the last room to look for Yukina. I find her in the kitchen working on the lunch that everybody will be eating when they get here. I walk up to her side and watch her for a few minutes. After a while I then say, "Do you want any help with the food, Yukina? I know that there must be other things that need to be accomplished. I can take over here while you can work on the other things that need to be done."

'_I guess that she didn't know I was here beside her, with how high she jumped when I started talking…'_ Yukina turns to face me and nods, "yes", to my question. She hands me the utensil in her hand and walks out of the kitchen leaving me alone.

Still a little bit shaken about what just happened, Yukina heads for the living room. A blur of black passes by her; she turns to where the blur went, to find Hiei in his usual spot at the window seat. She walks up to Hiei to greet him when Genkai came through the sliding door after finishing her meditations in the gardens. With all the young people who were going to be spending the weekend, she didn't know when she would have another opportunity to meditate.

Somebody starts banging on the front temple door, and Yukina goes to see who has come to the temple now. She opens the door to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Shizuru standing there.

"Finally!" Yusuke huffs stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Keiko smacks Yusuke on the head, "Jerk! You have no tact, do you?"

"Not a bit. I thought you knew this by now, Keiko," Yusuke rubbed his head pouting.

Kuwabara skips up to where Yukina is standing, "Yukina, my love! Fate has brought us together again for this heavenly weekend." He took her hand charmingly.

Shizuru walks up to her younger brother and grabs his ear without stopping. She continues until they were both in the confines of the living room. Yusuke and his girlfriend Keiko follow after them leaving a confused Yukina standing outside the door for a few minutes before shaking off the shock of her friends' rapid exit.

With the commotion going on in the living room, Botan shows up on her oar without anybody noticing her but Yukina. "Is everybody here yet?" Botan asks Yukina.

"No. Only Kurama is missing right now. Though the girl he wants everybody to meet is in the kitchen right now finishing lunch for everybody."

"Oh, she is? Hmmm…Well I'll wait until Kurama gets here to introduce her to everybody."

Yukina nods at Botan as Yusuke and Kuwabara get into their usual grappling fight about nothing.

While in the kitchen, Kira hears everything that has been going on as Yukina lets everybody inside. Meanwhile Yoko decides to come in the back door to the kitchen where Kira was working.

Stirring the food so it wouldn't burn I tune out the commotion in the living room and I lose sense of what is going on around me. Somebody puts their hand on my shoulder, scaring me, and I whip around to slap that person. After effectively hitting the perpetrator, I look to see who it is; Yoko.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that?" I yell at him.

"I wouldn't have scared you if you were paying attention to what is going on around you. You also didn't have to hit me that hard, okay?" Yoko rubs his cheek from his position on the floor.

"Yes, I did have to hit you that hard. You always try these antics when you're out."

"No, I don't do it every time," he replies back.

I roll my eyes at him as he turns back into the red head I fell for. He looks around to see that he was on the floor with no idea as to why. I shake my head and give him a hand to help him off the floor.

I go back to the stove to turn off the heat as everybody who was in the living room files into the kitchen. They had heard me and Yoko yelling at each other and came to investigate if anybody was going to get killed. What surprised them was that I was alive. What also surprised them was my appearance.

White Rose Fox: Yes an evil cliffhanger for the first chapter I am sorry. Here is a note that you need to know after this chapter is put up I don't know when others will be coming. I am must likely to work more on two of my other fan fictions first to get them a little bit more popular. Yoko's Love and Meeting Kurama and the other ones I have on the account on TsukiyomiMoon. So Please wait if you like this story you may never know when I will update. Please don't forget to review. Thanks. Until next time. Introductions, truth and dare the possibility of I never.


End file.
